


how to save a life .tsukkiyama

by seijohh



Series: songfics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijohh/pseuds/seijohh
Summary: in which yamaguchi visits tsukishima





	

**Author's Note:**

> [cover: how to save a life](https://stacieren.tumblr.com/post/157402518526/archive-of-our-own)
> 
> [▶️](https://youtu.be/cjVQ36NhbMk)

_Step one, you say, "We need to talk."_

_He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

 

 

Tadashi pushed open the glass door of the small flower shop. He silently paid for the bouquet he had ordered previously and walked out, the small bell chiming.

 

“Ariga-“ Tadashi was already out the door before the high school girl could finish.

 

The cold wind of December rustled Tadashi’s soft, brown hair. He tightened his scarf and walked faster towards his destination. The crinkling of the bouquet and the howling winds were the only things keeping Yamaguchi company.

 

It was was rare, until recently, for Tadashi to be alone with his thoughts. Shouyou had been desperately trying to cheer up Tadashi even though he and Tobio went to a different college in Tokyo. 

 

How does one cope when the one stable person in their life disappears? 

 

 

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

 

 

Emotionless was the expression painted on Tadashi’s freckled face. He stepped past the rows of stone speckled with flowers. Tadashi walked pass a family whose arms were intertwined in the desperate hopes of consolation. 

 

The sounds of leaves crackling under Tadashi’s sneaker-clad feet filled the cold air.

 

He finally arrived at the spot he had visited many times before. 

 

Just like all the past times, tears flowed freely.

 

 

_Let him know that you know best_

_'Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_Pray to God, he hears you_

_And I pray to God, he hears you_

 

 

_“Kei, are you sure you are alright?” Tadashi nervously placed the coffee on the side table. In front of him sat Tsukishima Kei with red-rimmed eyes._

 

_“I said I’m fine,” Kei snapped, realizing what he had said the tone became softer. “Thank you for the coffee.”_

 

_“No problem. J-just if you need me, I’m in the living room. Don’t stay up too late,” Tadashi hesitates before finally closing their shared bedroom door._

 

 

_And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

 

 

“You never listen to me, huh,” Tadashi forced a watery smile. “I t-told you not to do anything stupid.”

 

Silence surrounded Tadashi. Where were his best friend’s snide remarks?

 

“For an academic scholarship student, you were really an idiot. I-I told you. It wasn’t your fault. They would never have blamed you. I f-fucking miss you. Why did you leave when you know you were the only thing I need to live?”

 

 

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

 

 

To Kei,

 

I’m going to get take-out and strawberry shortcake. Don’t do anything stupid because I really need someone intelligent to balance out all the Hinata and Kageyama around me.

 

Love,

Tadashi

 

 

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

 

 

“Kei!” Tadashi slammed his hand down on the grass beside Kei’s headstone. “You are an idiot. The stupidest person I know. A drunk driver isn’t your fault. No, you couldn’t have driven out to get them because your car was getting fixed. You weren’t the only one who lost someone then too, that was a whole bus full of people.”

 

“I fucking miss you. Why did you leave me? Why would you choose to take your own life? I was prepared to stay with you until you were better. I was ready to share the burden. They were my family too. All of you are gone. The only person I could count on to always be there for me was you. I was ready to be there for you. So _why_?”

 

 

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

 

 

_Horror filled Yamaguchi’s  eyes as he saw the bloody body of his first and only love lying lifelessly on the hospital bed._

 

_The stark white contrasted the pure red that coated Kei’s body._

 

_“Kei? KEI! KEI! KEI, PLEASE!” Tadashi found his voice and screamed into the empty space next to Kei. “Don’t you fucking dare leave me. D-don’t you f-fucking dare. I can’t live without you. Kei, please.” The rest of the freckle-faced boy’s sentences were incoherent, ‘Kei’ being the only thing that was clear._

 

 

_How to save a life_

 

 

_How to save a life_

 

 

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

 

 

 

The bouquet laid on top of Tsukishima Kei’s grave. Single flowers on the two graves to the right: Tsukishima Akiteru and Tsukishima Rina.

 

 

 

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

 

 

_How to save a life_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how funerals work in Japan so I just used the traditional American way of burial.


End file.
